Mortal Kombat: Guardians
by sladerules
Summary: Before the invasion, Before the tournament, Before Mortal Kombat Itself begun, the Elder Gods has Chosen Defenders and Champions for each realm. Watch as their Stories Shaped the Destinies Of the realms themselves
1. Chapter 1

One day, upon a Marketplace, A boy walked aimlessly through the crowd. This Boy was known and Despised for his Appearance, so he often wore a cloak to cover his face. He often Stole at this Market place as well, but he found Some good Food a while ago.

Unlike most days, this Thief has no intention of Stealing, but looking upon a Land he runs from as just another person. Since his Life suggests that he'll never get this chance again. As a child, he had to enjoy these Precious moments where he was just another person in the market.

As he was enjoying the Scenery and embracing the smells and sounds around him, he Sensed something that He didn't know how to Respond to, out of interest, he Sought out what Interested him.

Upon searching through the crowd he saw a Merchant selling a Variety Of Jewels, all were exquisite and Sold At an surprisingly affordable price, but that wasn't what Interested him. What caught his Eye was an Intricate Purple Gem That sat on the wall of this man's Stand.

The Gem looked Like a Shuriken with Three Sides inside it. It's Design wasn't too exquisite, but it certainly caught the child's interest. Enough interest to Make him do something he might regret.

As the Merchant continued to talk to his customers, he failed to notice the boy as he climbed atop his shop and slowly scratched through the back of the wall. He acted Slowly, but surely, not wanting to alarm the merchant. He burrowed through The hole and gradually saw the back of the Gem From the hole he made. He turned to look at the merchant and Grew worried as he noticed that his Customer was starting to Finish his purchase. Time was of the essence, so throwing Caution to the wind, he tried to Force his hand through the hole he made.

He grabbed the Gem tightly as he tried to pull it out, but alas, the hole wasn't large enough to fit the Gem. He yanked it several times, but as he yanked, he caused the Entire wall to shake, causing several Other gems and items to fall and Clatter.

The Noise alarmed the merchant as he turned to see the Boy's Hand Gripping the Gem tightly. Before it was yanked out of the wall. He yelped in shock as he ran out of his Shop and looked above him, only to see the boy jump off and Push him down as he ran into the Flocking crowd.

"Stop, Thief!"

A merchant called out as he ran through the Marketplace. He had been having a Great Day with his Jewels being sold at an impressive rate. However, his good day ended as soon as a This Monstrosity stole his Prize Jewel. He couldn't let him get away with this so he began pursuit.

Said Monstrosity gained Frightful Looks upon the Crowd as his scurried throughout the Marketplace. He held the jewel close to his chest as he ran for dear life, as he knew that if they Caught him, he would be Punished by Torture and Death. However, this was more than just his Life on the line.

Normally, he would only steal food and Minor things that he could get away with. However, This Jewel was not seen anywhere else among Outworld, and although the other Merchants Saw it as another Large gem he sensed a Great promise hidden in this purple jewel. He held it tight as he held it with a High sense of purpose.

However, his Drive was Quickly switched with fear as he saw guards start to arrive at the scene. He quickly Hopped over various Shops and made a Good gap between him and the merchant before the guards could truly see him. As they began to speak with the merchant, he Slowed his speed and Blended into the Busy Crowd with a Cloak Covering his face and features. If the crowd saw his face, he would stand out for Sure.

As he reached the edge of the Marketplace, he heard the Guards yell out as they spotted him. He was quick to run out of the market and Through the Hot sun and sands of the desert as he tried to keep a Large distance between them. In most cases, the guards End their pursuit After he reaches the desert, thinking the Heat would push the boy to his end, but in this case, the guards were persistent in their chase as they ran After him further than ever before, which caused him to worry.

Naturally, The boy was rather sturdy and could stand the heat impressively well, however, the guards were bigger and older and have undoubtedly travelled through the desert before. Causing this to be a test for Endurance and resilience. However, he began to notice that the guards were slowly gaining on him. Knowing he would Drop before they did. So he needed a different tactic.

He looked around as he tried to find something to give him an edge above the Guards, but alas, he could find nothing. Running out of options, he Stopped His Retreat and turned to the guards that were making their way to him. If he could not Flee, he would Fight.

As the guards Made their way up to him, they all Pointed their Spears at him and Ordered him to release the Gem. They stood menacingly as they had him outnumbered three to one, However. as he held his hands up in surrender, he grabbed one of their spears and Yanked it from their hands.

They stared in Shock as no standard Boy could match the Strength of a Fully grown Man. However, as the boy took the Cloak off of his Head, their questions were quickly answered. As they were met with the face of the monster that's plagued their lands For nearly Three years.

The boy stared at them with his Upper Body bare, showing his Rough, Scaly, reddish-Brown Skin. His forearms bore Small Spikes and his Hands Had Sharp Claws. His head was barren of any hair as his head also bore Small spikes that pointed Downward. His Eyes were a Bleeding red with black, Slit pupils.

They stared at him as their Shock turned to resentment. This beast has been plaguing them for so long, that they would do anything to Rid them of this beast. And out here, in the middle of the desert, was the best place to finally free them of this dreaded nuisance

However, before they could act, The boy made the first move and Quickly Shoved the spear into the Guard he stole it from. The guard gasped in shock and Pain as he started to loose Consciousness, before The boy yanked the Spear out, causing him to Collapse, as his Corpse bled out onto the sand.

The other Gaurds Gawked At their Now dead Comrade as they turned to the boy with an ignited rage. The first guard Swung his spear at the boy, which he Blocked with his own, only for the other guard to strike at his side, piercing his thick hide. The boy Cried Out in pain as the Blade struck through him.

Despite his pain, he held fast as he grabbed the spear in his side and Broke the Spear Head from the handle. The action cause the guard to lose balance as he was forcing the spear into him, which made him close enough for the boy to Stuff the Spearhead into His neck.

With that, two were dead, and he stood alone with the final guard, but unlike before, the guard Didn't hesitate and tackled the boy down, Stuffing the Spear into the Boy's left shoulder as he pushed it Deep into the sand, tethering the boy down.

The boy yelled even louder then before as he gripped his now bleeding Shoulder, releasing the Spear he had in the other hand. He was Losing Blood and his body was surging with Pain and Exhaustion. His Cries were cut off with a Harsh stomp on his Gut. He coughout as the air was stomped out of him as he stared at the final guard, who flared at him with a Heated growl.

He pulled a Large dagger from his side as he bent down and Grabbed the boy by his neck. Out of desperation, the boy grabbed sand from his side and threw it Into the guard's eyes. The guard pulled back as he tended to his Sand covered eyes, giving The boy the Precious second he needed to Broke the spear handle and slid his Shoulder off the remaining blade.

As he stood he Dropped the spear's Handle from his hand as he grabbed the Gem tightly. His Left arm lied limp on his side as he breathed hard. The man was still Rubbing his eyes and trying to clear his Vision. With only the Gem remaining in his hand, he Had to end this quick, for he could Make a Quick Retreat before more Guards arrive.

He ran up to the guard and struck the Man's Head with the Jewel causing him to fall back, holding his Forehead as it started to bleed. The boy wasn't hesitant to finish what he started. So he sat on the guard's Chest as he Beat the Man's Face In with the Gem.

**Smash**

He can't let this man Tell others about him.

**Smash**

His life is hard enough, he can't afford a Death Sentence to his Name.

**Smash**

He has so much more to offer the world

**Smash**

So much to experience

**Smash**

He can't die

**Smash**

He won't die

**Smash**

The sun will never set upon him...

**Smash**

As he lifted his Arm to strike his foe again, he was Halted by a Soft, But Powerful voice Behind him

"That'll be enough, child"

The voice made him turn and look to whoever stood behind him, holding the Gem tightly, as he was prepared to attack. However, upon seeing the person, he froze, as this person's appearance shocked him

The person was elevated off the Ground as she was Covered in an assortment of Plants and Seaweed with a Chest-piece Of a Green Stone. Her Skin was a pale grey and Around her waist and Neck sat beige straps. Over and behind her head sat a Variety Of green Rocks in the form of a Halo and on her forehead she bore a Green tiara. She stood with a Sense Of Divinity as her glowing eyes stared at him with no emotion that he could read.

"Did you kill these men?"

He Started to sweat in fear. This women's appearance alone made him squirm. One wrong move and she could undoubtedly slay him. However, this was not something he could hide from. And he knew that this women was clearly watching him as he killed the last guard. So lying would only make matters worse. So with his decision made, he stood as tall as he could, trying his hardest to hide his fear as he responded:

"Yes. I killed them"

Her stare never left him as he answered, as if she was Analyzing his every detail and Emotion he portrayed. The silence was short-lived as she spoke up not long after.

"And you did it all for this Gem?" She asked, to which he responded with a Swift Nod. She held her hand out, asking for the Gem. Although hesitant, he Complied, still frightened by what would happen if he Refused. She held the Now Bloody Gem as she wiped it Clean, before looking at the boy.

"Why trouble your self with such a Heinous sin for a mere Jewel? You are aware that with the Blood on your Hands, you will never be able to sell it and it's too Dangerous to be seen with it on your person?"

These questions caused him to look down in shame. He never needed the Gem, he didn't even need to Kill them. He could have just ignored the Gem and Continue along his way. However, he didn't and now he will never have a Moment of peace ever again. With that melancholy thought in his mind, he Shamefully replied,

"I don't know... I just had a Feeling" his response Gained a Curious look from the woman, which is the most emotion she's portrayed since he saw her. Hearing no response, he continued,

"I kind of Sensed it, and felt like something was calling me, only to discover that it's the Gem itself. I couldn't fight this urge, and Just took it for myself"

The Women seemed to absorb the information with a calculating look upon her face. If what the boy said is true, then The women had a good idea what happened, but she's having trouble Believing it's happening to a Boy, a Homeless thief at that. However, she pushed her doubt aside as she approached the young boy.

"What is your Name?" She asked

The Boy looked at her as he felt a bit less fearful of her Harming him, believing she would have harmed him already if that was the case.

"My Name is Shao" he responded as she gave him her own,

"My Name is Cetrion, and this Feeling towards the Gem is No coincidence," she began, causing the boy to stare confused, " Come, we have much to do"

She held her hand out as The boy, now known as Shao, looked upon her hand. The mere gesture seemed so basic, but undeserving for him. However, he wasn't prepared to Look a Gift horse in the mouth. So he Held her hand as a Small Smile appeared on his face. She didn't return the smile, but She Felt rather confident with the Child in her grasp.

There was no doubt that he Held great promise in his future


	2. Chapter 2

_Pride__. _

_Freedom._

_No words can better describe Cetrion's mind right now. After being nothing more than a Fragment of some mightier being, with no greater purpose than to be another Gear in a Massive clock. However, that life can now be put behind her_

_Looked upon her Brethren and Comrades. They all fought tooth and Nail for this freedom and Opportunity. However, now is not the time to Celebrate, as they had so much work to be done._

_She sat upon her throne with a smile. Something as Simple as Sitting was nothing short of exciting, as she never had a body of her own, no body to control. A basic skill she knew but could never use before. However, this freedom of being her own person is not just a Pleasantry for her to embrace. No, she had a Responsibility that she now held the power to uphold. _

_Her experience as powerless and without control had made her Desire Freedom. But freedom can't be found through ill will and Wicked ways. It could only be found through Justice and Peace. This Freedom is what she swore to live by and what she shall represent and uphold._

_However, this was not the case for all the Beings present. She looked to her Comrades as they all had a Variety Of things in their minds. _

_To her left sat a serious and Imposing figure with thick armor and a Helmet Covering his head and Face. His Name was Iudicium, the Elder God of Justice. To her right sat a Rather loose, Bulky Male with comfortable robes and a long, graceful beard. He was Nokori, the Elder God of Frivolity and rest._

_Besides Nokori sat a woman with a Graceful toga upon herself as she held herself with a Open and Loving way. She was Amare, the Elder God of Bondage, Family, and Fertility._

_To Amare's Left sat the Final Elder god, Shinnok. He wore a Horned Crown and leather like armor. He was the only one in the group who wasn't all too happy. Though reasons behind it was unknown. He was the God of Death and Famine. _

_Now, much like everyone there, he had no pleasure in being bound to a single entity, and found satisfaction through freedom. However, there was an unspoken truth about being one infinite being. A truth no one wishes to speak. However, bringing these truths Up amongst his Allies wouldn't be the best idea for now. It'd be best if he kept them to himself for the time being._

_They all sat in a Comfortable silence, Uncertain what to say or do at the moment. However, after a Decent amount of time as passed, Iudicium spoke up. _

_"So," he began, as they all focused on him, "With our Freedom finally at hand, we must discuss the future of us and these realms."_

_Ahh, How could Cetrion forget? Apart from the elder Gods, the Realms were also Fragments of the One being. Upon the Beginning Of Time, These Realms were the Homes Of the Titans, and the elder Gods were birthed From them. However, once the One Being Came upon them and consumed the elder Gods, he Consumed the Realms as well, forcing the Titans to flee. _

_Since then, the Other Titans were spread out throughout the Cosmos. After the One Being was defeated, only Kronika, the mother of Cetrion and Shinnok has returned. However, they had yet to converse with her. _

_Nokori decided to respond, "It should be Obvious what needs to be done. Fully Restore them and keep them safe." He said with Certainty in his voice, to which Iudicium decided to clarify his statement._

_"Clearly, But this goes beyond Just restoring and preserving them," he began, " with the Exception Of Kronika, We should be expecting new beings and Creatures among the realms, and if this is the case, we need a way to keep the balance between them all" _

_This caused the elder Gods to Ponder for a Minute. They all knew that Perfect Balance is not Physically possible. With too many Minds, compromises must be Met and Conflict could arise from Said Compromising. So how could they go around this?_

_"You all act as if this is a Difficult choice..." claimed Shinnok, which caused the attention quickly turned to him, "When the answer is Ever so simple" _

_Cetrion looked to her brother with Curiosity. This Situation would be anything from simple, due to the hundreds of possibilities behind these realms, and their untapped potential. _

_"What solution are you suggesting, Brother?" She asked Curiously, to which he Turned to her with a bored stare, as if he expected her to already know._

_"Isn't it obvious?" He claimed,_

* * *

**2 billion years later**

Cetrion exited a portal as she entered the Nexus, it has been Millenia since she had that discussion with the other Elder Gods. How much has changed since their conversation. Despite their Heavy debating towards the balance between the realms, they all cane to a Consensus of their own System to maintain the balance

They agreed that part of their power and Immortality will be passed onto champions among the realms. Each realm would have a Champion who would act as agents for the elder Gods and Would work with the other Guardians to ensure peace between the realms.

Assigned to choose A champion for Outworld, she released the Kamidogu for that realm, the champion would be called upon the Kamidogu and will claim it through a Life threatening task.

However, when said Task for her Champion was Fighting off mere Market Guards For Stealing the Gem, She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. However, for such a Young Child to perform such a Feat is something worth praise. And something that matched the requirements needed to be a guardian of their realms.

So after nearly a Century of Constant and Gruesome training, she Turned the boy into a Mighty Force Of Nature. Although he was no longer a Boy.

Towering behind her was her champion. As he stood over seven feet. he wore crimson red Samurai Armor with a short Cape upon his back. The Kamidogu he obtained Sat upon the center of His Chest piece, showing him to be Outworld's Future protector. The plates of the armor was a Thick, ancient Metal that Some would find too heavy to bare, but alas, he proved superior to most others.

In his hand was a Mighty lance Longer than himself. A reminder of the Victory that Deemed him a Champion. Due to Said experience, he also did not wear a Helmet or mask of any kind. For he swore never to hide his face again. The world would know and Respect Shao as the mighty warrior he Became.

They walked further along the nexus as they waited for their Fellow Guardians and Elder Gods. Upon waiting, Shao turned to his Teacher,

"If it is alright for me to say," he began, gaining Cetrion's attention, " it would seem that we were the only ones who actually cared enough to arrive"

Cetrion bared a Small frown from his Jab at her Allies, "I would be more cautious of how you speak of My fellow elder Gods," she warned, to which he let out a Deep chuckle.

"I understand, my lord. However, I can't help but Question what is Expected to happen through this interaction."

Cetrion looked to him in curiosity as he continued "the realms have remained Completely disconnected from one another for millenia. So for us to Just decide to Meet amongst one another makes me question the objective behind it all?"

Cetrion Turned to him as she gained his full attention. None of the Champions were supposed to know their true objective until after they all met amongst one another. However, she couldn't expect him to stay Completely silent on the matter either. So she gave a Small answer to resolve his Impatience.

"Shao, I must Confess that your performance has exceeded my expectations" she claimed, which got a Small smile from him that he quickly hid, "However, today we will be interacting with the other champions Chosen for the same reasons you were"

At that, the Warrior pondered at the thought. He knew that the other realms had champions chosen like he was, but he never truly pondered what they would be like. To be honest, despite his constant training and dedication to his role, he Never truly looked into the Other realms and their attributes, deeming it unnecessary in the grand scheme of things.

As champion of Outworld, his Concern would solely be upon Outworld. The other realms hold no impact to his position. So why worry?

Cetrion noticed his Confusion and Attempted to relieve her Champion,

"Don't overthink the situation. Merely consider it as the next phase of your training."

The simplified statement made Shao Frown. He knew that he wasn't the most intelligent person, but when people had to Dull their words for him, it made him upset. However, he didn't pry on that for too long. Not wanting his Lord to get too overly concerned with how he is feeling.

However, they weren't left Pondering for too long, as he was met with the sight of a Portal opening. The portal itself was a combination of yellow and white and through it walked Amare with a larger figure standing behind her.

Though not as Large as Shao, the newcomer stood Tall with loose Fitting Robes That Revealed his chest. He had Brown hair and a Beard that covered most of his face. He turned and looked at Shao with a face of Disinterest, as if he was wasting his time here.

Amare went over to Cetrion and Greeted her with a Sense Of Kindness.

"Cetrion, dearest," she began, " it has simply been too long! I have missed you so!"

She latched onto Cetrion in a loving embrace. Cetrion returned the embrace, though not as Intense as her Fellow goddess. As they released one another, Cetrion looked to her With a Smile upon her face.

"It is Good to see you as well, Amare," she replied, as she turned to look at Amare's Companion.

"May I assume this is your Champion?" To which Amare Nodded with a smile as she went over to the man's side.

"I would like for you to meet The Champion Of Edenia, Jerrod" Upon Hearing his Name, he Made a Small bow towards Cetrion.

"Greetings, Lady Cetrion"

Cetrion gave a Brief Nod to him before having him stand. As she turned to Shao.

Shao, still trying to read and collect the new Faces that appeared in front of him, had to shake out of his stupor as he Looked to his Mentor.

Cetrion Sighed At her student's lack of Attention before she introduced him.

"This is My Champion for Outworld, Shao,"

Shao then turned to the new Faces before he Gave a Swift bow

"Lady Amare, greetings,"

As he greeted them, he heard a Slight Chuckle from Jerrod, Rising Shao's Ire.

"Did I say something Humorous, _Jerrod_?" He asked with annoyance in his Words.

"Oh nothing, my fellow champion" Jerrod swiftly replied, "I just couldn't help but notice that your attire seems incomplete, doesn't this Style of armor commonly include a Helm of Sorts?"

Jerrod looked at him funnily, as he took after Amare, he also had a greater attention to fashion than he would be willing to admit. So Shao's clothing was quick to gain his attention. However, Shao did not take the claim under the same light

"Are you implying that I should hide my face?" He asked lowly, as the tension slowly grew denser than it needed to.

if Jerrod was frightened by Shao's misunderstanding, he knew how to hide it. he stared at his now annoyed _colleague _unfazed by his accusation.

However, before he could respond, a third portal opened across the room, causing the attention to turn to the portal. Shao gave Jerrod one final glare before turning to the portal. The portal was a royal blue color and out of it walked Iudicium and his champion. Said champion walked through the into the realm with virtually zero emotion to his face as he looked straight stood up like a soldier.

The man wore black armor with Gold highlights that appeared reminiscent to both a Samurai and a European knight. Upon his Belt Sat his Kamidogu, a Royal blue gem in the shape of a square. The shape representing the strict and even balance that the realm stood for. However, the armor and Kamidogu wasn't what caught their eye.

Instead, they looked to the irregular war Banners that adorned his shoulders. They were purple in color and reached a full meter in height. Causing him to look larger and more imposing than he actually did.

The man himself bore Long, Dark Brown Hair That was tied into a Ponytail. Despite being tied up, it still reached the end of his back. His face bore no facial hair, but his eyes glowed white.

Shao Stared at the new guardian in interest. He held himself with great certainty and direction, as if he couldn't be caught off guard. Such traits made Shao desire to know more of this newcomer.

Jerrod, on the other hand stared somewhat distracted by the large Banners upon his shoulders. He saw them both as fashionably jarring and a large hindrance to a fight. They would just get in the way in his eyes.

Iudicium walked up to Amare and Cetrion. He held himself with a sense of superiority that made Amare's face drop into a deadpan. Said Look was returned with a Sneer at his fellow elder god.

Cetrion was Quick to cut the tension between the two as she stood between them.

"Iudicium, It is a pleasure to see you after all these years." Cetrion said, as she looked to Amare, as if she was gesturing Amare to greet him pleasantly.

Despite Cetrion's confidence in her powers, she knew that Iudicium is Undoubtedly the strongest of the Elder Gods. Amare also knew this, but their Clash In ideology prevents her from accepting the man's Sense Of Superiority.

However, with Cetrion having a Face that seemed to beg her to Avoid conflict between him, she relented and turned away as she responded

"Hello, Iudicium, you look well,"

Iudicium Looked to her as he seemed to accept her Greetings. In his eyes, Amare was always the softest and most forgiving of the Elder Gods. Her Kind behavior towards others made her too vulnerable to Conflict, which he could never leave unresolved. This, however, caused a Rift between the two, though neither are willing to own up to it.

He responded with a Serious and direct tone, " It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again, my fellow Dieties,"

He turned to the other two guardians he has yet to meet.

"I assume these are your Chosen Champions?" He questioned, to which Cetrion replied.

"Yes, This young warrior is Shao, of Outworld." She introduced as he bowed to Iudicium

He nodded to Shao before turning to Amare, who sighed Before standing beside her Champion.

"This is Jerrod, Of Edenia," she presented, To which Jerrod followed with a Small Bow.

Unlike how they Greeted Amare, This god didn't seem too interested in small talk and such. So instead, they decided to stay quiet and bow respectfully.

Iudicium looked to both in approval before responding,

"You have both Chosen Promising Champions I See. My champion is also just as promising." He turned to the man behind him who stood up in attention.

"This is Hotaru, the Champion Of The Orderrealm,"He held his hand into his fist as he bowed,

"It is an Honor to be working alongside you"

To this, Shao actually slipped a Small Smile, enjoying the organized behavior of this newcomer than he did Jerrod's. Jerrod still couldn't get over his attire, but it shouldn't be long until he got used to it.

Hotaru looked at them without portraying any emotion, Like he was taught. He knew that these two were chosen and trained by other Elder Gods and they were both worth their salt. However, these men and their power could not allow him to act out of line. He was the Champion Of the orderrealm and he could not Afford to embarrass his own teacher. He had an image to hold himself to.

Amare looked at him with a calculated eye, before turning to Iudicium with amusement in her Eyes,

"Is he still alive," she joked, " or did you just train him stuff to the point where he's just a Quiet little _soldier_

Iudicium's face fell at that claim before he responded, "Amare... I trained him to be efficient and to the point. As ironic as it is, you could learn from his example"

"Excuse me!?" She barked out, but Cetrion quickly stepped between them.

"That is Enough!" She yelled out, causing both to look at her. "We are Gods, not children! Remember who you are!"

Knowing that Cetrion was right and felt somewhat Foolish for their outburst in front of their champions. So they gave a final glare before they relented.

Iudicium, while trying to hide his embarrassment, apologized.

"Excuse me for my behavior," he began, "The other Gods should be arriving soon enough. Hopefully, they show better manners than we have,"

Shao Wasn't sure what to think about that outburst. If they wanted, they could just kill the three guardians any time. So it wasn't like he could intervene their outburst like Cetrion did. Jerrod seemed to have similar thoughts as well.

Hotaru was the only one who seemed unfazed from the recent outburst. Although it was more likely him just hiding his personal opinions towards the situation. However, he could not just stay silent when he still had to make acquaintance with his fellow Protectors. He knew that their Allegiance would only benefit the realms.

He walked towards Jerrod and Shao, gaining their attention, though as soon as he gained their attention, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Despite how he behaved, he wasn't always sure of himself. As a matter of fact, basic conversation was undoubtedly his weakest link.

Shao looked at his hesitation with a sense of ire. Since his Impatience and short temper is undoubtedly his greatest flaw. Regardless of his attempts to resolve his issue. He doesn't wait for others, he Deals with things as fast as he can.

Jerrod Looked at him with curiosity, finally pushing aside the Banners from his mind. It was clear that he made a bad impression on Shao, and despite how he acted, he couldn't afford to make enemies out of Allies. So he tried to be

After awhile of awkward silence, a fourth portal Opened. It was a Vibrant orange color. Upon seeing the portal, they relented upon their awkward last of conversation.

"hopefully this won't be as tense as the last time" Jerrod joked. Though Shao took his claim as a jab at him and Hotaru. He was ready to chew him out for it, Until he was interrupted by a blast of Flames as The portal practically puked the individual out as he face planted the floor.

He looked up, causing the other guardians to be caught off guard by his appearance. All three could agree that this man had the most disturbing appearance of them all. He wore baggy Black pants with a yellow strap on his waist. His right arm bore Several Bandages wrapped around it while the left arm was in a Sleeve. He had black hair and a Silver Head piece adorning him. At his torso was bare save for a strap that held his Kamidogu in place. His Kamidogu was in the form of an orange tail, which was rather off putting for them but definitely not the center of attention when it came to him.

What caught their Eyes was the lack of Lips that made his teeth and Jaws Completely Open and bare. The upper left corner of his Torso was also barren of any skin. Showing his ribcage to the world. His eyes and posture made him look Psychotic and Mad. As he seemed ready to cause mayhem.

Their Beliefs were shortly proven Right as he Leaped to Shao , and decked him clean in the face. Shao was knocked back in surprise, but his larger form and sense of balance allowed him to Stay standing. He then growled at the man who punched him as he grabbed the man by his strap and yanked him up to his eye level. Upon being in his face, he looked at his bony Smile and smashed his head into the man, before tossing him away.

The man laughed when he was dropped, before he stood up and looked to Shao,

"After a strong impression I gave you, I'd thought I'd get one back," he said with a Malicious look to him. "But your impression was rather weak If I do say so myself"

At that, Shao was Livid. Jerrod might test his patience but this guy was actually TRYING to piss him off! He decided it's time he'd show this Jester what happens when his Temper is beyond repair. Cetrion waved at him, trying to Convince him otherwise, But he was beyond Pissed and didn't even acknowledge her.

"You wanna Strong impression," he shouted as he grabbed Havik by the hair, "How bout I give you one by Ripping out your Jaw!"

"Yeah!" He cheered, "That's the way to Go, tubby!"

"Tubby!?" Shao asked infuriated but The man ignored it

"The name's Havik!" Is what he replied, as the hulking Champion charged at him. But before Shao reached Him, Hotaru, Stood In front of Shao, in attempt to stop him.

"Remain Calm, Shao!" He pleaded, as he held his hands up at Shao, But Shao Looked Down At the guy, as his attempts to stop him only pissed him off further. He pushed right passed him not Changing course at all, as Jerrod stood to the Sidelines, not wanting to get trampled by him.

However, before he could reach him, He was stopped dead on his Tracks by an Obese man that blocked his path. Shao Looked to him in rage, but he was grabbed by the collar and picked up by this Man.

"Apologies for my Champion's behavior," he stared, as Shao realized who this was, "I wasn't expecting him to act to Crazy upon his first Appearance."

Iudicium walked up to him with an irritated face. He didn't choose to intervene because he wanted the Champions to Interact with one another. But that didn't mean he approved of the Chaos realmer's actions.

"Nokori," he called out with authority and annoyance, "You were expected to Condition and prepare your Champion and this is what you show up with?"

Nokori snorted at that before Defending himself,

"Don't forget Iudicium, that the Chaos Realm is not Lead by Reason or Justice. This man acts no different than his Fellow Chaos realmers."

Iudicium stood Undeterred by this, But considering How he acted towards Amare, He'd rather not cause another Conflict between his fellow gods. So he relented and turned to Havik.

"Regardless of your Origins, any crime done in front of me with face consequences. It matters not what you do in your realm, But I won't have it here!"

Havik's chaotic gaze never changed but he nodded at The elder God's order. What could he say, he loved throwing a wrench into people's gears and pushing people to the edge! It was his favorite thing to do!

Shao stood to the side, Glaring daggers at the newcomer, as he officially ranked him as the worst of them. Certainly no other Guardian could be worse than him.

...boy did he wish he was right.

Shortly after the Fiasco that Made everyone on edge, a fifth and final Portal Opened. This portal, Like Edenia, bared two colors, Green and Blue. The first figure walked out, revealing himself as Shinnok. He held his arms to his back as he looked around.

Tho he'd never admit it, Shinnok was the God who peaked his Interest the most. As a God of Death and Famine, He represented what he saw as the conclusion of any warrior and that intrigued him to no end.

However, his gaze returned to the portal as it began to Produce Electric sparks all around it. They could hear thunder from the portal as it followed by a blinding Light, causing Shao to Cover his eyes as the final member entered the room.

When he opened his eyes, He saw another Man in front of him, adorning a conical Bamboo hat, white clothes and Electricity at his hands. At the center of his clothes sat his Kamidogu, a large Green orb with a Small orb on the upper left corner of it.

He began to elevate and he started to boast,

"Behold and Beware, The Thunder God, Raiden Has Arrived!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Shao breathed hard as he leaned on his Spear for Support. His body was Glistening in sweat and blood as his hands were bloody and Damaged. His clothes were torn and barely Covering him, as his scaly skin Adorned several Cuts and bruises. He looked up with a Swollen Eye as he tried to stand back up._

_Cetrion stood in front of him as she watched him struggle. As his teacher, she was tasking him to Withstand her assault on him for training. This was to enhance his stamina and raise his defenses during an attack. _

_The main reason Cetrion took this approach for his training is because he was too aggressive with his approach. During his first official fight with the guards, he only survived due to his Raw strength and tenacity. If he were like any other child his age, he would have died upon the first Stab wound. And although he is stronger now, he will undoubtedly face Foes that exceed his body's physical limits and could kill him. So she needed to establish a the concept of defense inside him._

_Shao Looked at his Teacher with a swollen eye. She already explained the reasonings behind this training method, but it didn't mean he Approved of this approach. Then again, who would be ok with being beaten to a pulp without being able to Attack in response? He could only defend, that was the rules. _

_The Idea was simply idiotic to him. Under what Realistic circumstances would he be unable to Retaliate from any advance made towards him? If he was fighting, his opponent would not have a chance to get him into a defensive state, because he'd quickly overwhelm them and provide no opening. _

_However, Cetrion Quickly brought him out of his thoughts as she advanced towards him again. He sighed in annoyance as he regained his Posture. He held his hands up in front of his face in Defense as she approached him. His Lance remained stabbed into the Dirt, ready for him to Use when ready. _

_She threw two right Jabs at him, Followed by a Left hook to his Direction. He pulled back to dodge her Jabs, before holding his right hand up to Block her hook. Before she pulled back from her hook, he grabbed her left arm and threw her back, to give him space. _

_She regained her footing from the grab and began to summon boulders. To which Shao grabbed his Lance in response. She launched three boulders in his Direction, before she followed behind them, prepared to continue in close Combat. _

_He sidestepped the first Boulder, before ducking under the second, as he quickly got back of, he swung his lance at the third boulder, splitting it in two, but didn't see her teacher follow directly behind the Boulder and struck at him before he could pull back from his swing. She landed a Heavy blow at his Jaw, before kicking him away. _

_The kick threw him onto his Back, as his Lance dropped to his side. He growled in anger as he quickly got back up. She advanced at him again. however, unlike before, he used his Lance to push her back. She was caught off guard and thrown back, But before she could retaliate, he launched at her with the head of his Lance facing her. Before he could impale her though, She summoned Seaweed at his Feet, quickly restraining him. Mere inches away from Her, Shao dropped his Lance as he was held in place. _

_Cetrion stood back up and Gave Shao a Heavy glare. Shao attempts to look away, but the Seaweed prevented him from moving. _

_"You were told not to Attack, Shao" she scolded as he growled in frustration._

_"That makes no sense!" He roared out in response, "why wouldn't I fight back!? There will never be a time in Battle where I can't attack!"_

_She Looked at him, Unfazed At his outburst, as he tried to glare her down. Both eyes locked for what could have been hours. However, Shao's glare Slowly weakened until he looked away. _

_Seeing him relent, she spoke, "You seem to believe your Life will be of Constant Conflict and War, "_

_Shao gave no response to her question, as she continued, "As the future guardian of Outworld, you will be tasked with many duties, but above all, your greatest duty is the Security and Safety of your realm."_

_She released him from his Seaweed restraints, letting him fall to his knees. He looked to the floor as his body ached in pain. The Exhaustion kicking in from a long Day of Training. The words of his mentor barely reached his mind due to such. _

_Cetrion placed her hand on his tired head as she sighed at her student._

_He truly has much to learn_

**Years later**

Behold and Beware, The Thunder God, Raiden Has Arrived!"

Shao stared at this man with a blank face. His mouth was slightly open and his face was filled with utter confusion... did this man proclaim himself to be a god? He is standing in front of the ELDER GODS and he claims himself to be of the same being as them? Several mixed emotions filled him with those thoughts in his mind.

If Earthrealm has a GOD as their champion, then what does that make him and the other champions? Will they become gods, or is that nothing more than a Title he placed on himself? If so, then what gives him the Audacity to claim himself as one?

Jerrod also seemed to have mixed feelings towards this other champions, as he knew of the other godly beings that exists in the realms. could this 'Raiden' compare to those other gods? Or is this nothing more than an act of arrogance?

Hotaru didn't seem so bothered with this man's claims. whether he was a god or not, he is an ally and any ally would benefit him. Havik, on the other hand, was basically frothing in excitement. The potential mayhem he could cause with this guy is more than any realm can handle!

Raiden looked at all his so-called allies, with an unimpressed gaze. practically belittling them with nothing more than a gaze. He slowly stopped elevating and looked to his 'company'.

"So, you guys are the other 'champions', huh?" he questioned, with a superior tone and a smug grin, "how pitiful, one would think that they would choose champions who could actually _defend_ their realms."

Shao's jaw gritted tight as his already weary patience was on the verge of snapping. First was that Insulting Jerrod, then that Hotaru fellow couldn't even piece a sentence together, THEN that Havik idiot hit him, and now this!?

Cetrion looked to her brother in what could only be described as a dissapointed glare. He took the glare in and approached her with a grin. "It seems that My champion is getting along with the others well," he claimed in bemusement.

"Shinnok..." she said, with an upset tone, "Did you actually bother to teach the boy Humility?" to which, Shinnok snickered.

"Raiden was a being with great promise and potential." he stated in rebuttal, "I simply decided to let him know just how powerful he really is,"

"Which lead to arrogance,"

Shinnok turned to look at who stated that, only to see Iudicium staring at him with diosapproval. "you were supposed to train the boy to be a champion, who could protect his realms fairly and in the ways of his people."

Shinnok smiled at that, "and that's why he's like that. If he is to be like his people, then he must take influence off of their greatest leaders. Earthrealm is known for being in constant war within itself. despite their attempts at peace and equality. He acts no different than the people he is sworn to protect."

As the elder gods were conversing over the earthrealm champion, they were cut off when he was shot into their direction, flying past them as he crashed into the ground. Raiden pulled himself up as he looked at the person who hit him with a glare. He stood at his feet and he summoned his staff. he looked past the elder gods to she Shao, who kicked him away and into the dirt.

"You must bare great hatred for yourself, Shao." he stated with a smug grin, Causing Shao to growl in rage.

"and why would that be, _Raiden_? Shao barked back, as his Lance was summoned into his hand. Raiden chuckled, as he gave his response.

"because, your self hatred lead you to fighting me. a battle that would only lead to your death."

At that, Shao roared in rage as he charged towards Raiden, bashing his shoulder into the Thunder god's chest. Raiden fell down a second time, before quickly pulling himself Up and teleporting behind him. Shao didn't react in time as Raiden sweeped his legs, causing him to Trip over. Before he could fall, however, Raiden Appeared in front of him, smashing his Knee into Shao's Jaw.

The Impact threw Shao into the air, allowing Raiden to Catch him with the electric Fly. As he was being dragged across the court, Shao was able to recollect himself and tether his feet into the ground during the fly. This stopped Raiden's Attack, But He was close enough for Shao to Grab onto him and smash him into the Ground. Before he could recover, Shao Grabbed his leg and Lofted him over him, before smashing him into the ground again. He followed with Stomping into his head then into his head. Before he could stomp into him a Third time, Raiden responded with cloaking himself in Electricity, Shocking Shao and giving him and Opening to Kick the Outworlder away.

Raiden regained himself, with his staff in hand, as Shao held his Lance tightly. They growled in anger at each other.

'He's fast,' thought Shao, 'But he takes time to recover from his attack... It's best I React instead of Straight up attacking him'

'This Guy is slow as hell,' thought Raiden, followed by a Wince, 'But he Hits like a Boulder! It's best if I keep dancing around him, chip his stamina away,'

With their battle plans ready, they prepared to attack again... they charged each other, ready to strike, before Both were caught by Large chains, holding Both in place. They struggled in the vines before hearing a Mighty Voice.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

they looked to see Iudicium, in the form of a Giant, Giving a Mighty glare at them. The mere Look was enough to Put fear in their hearts.

"We are here trying to create an allegiance between all realms and you two are wasting time fighting like Children!"

Shao looked away in shame Combined with Rage. He knew he Needed to control his temper, but this Raiden acted so Smug towards him, insulting him and Treating him as a bug! He had to pay for this man's nonsense!?

Raiden seemed to think the same thing about Shao. This man was so petty that he would attack him!? If mere facts were going to upset him, than how could he ever work with this Guy!?

Before Iudicium or Either of those two could say anything, Jerrod and Hotaru walked up to Iudicium, gaining their attention.

"My lord," Hotaru began, "I believe the point has been made. We should turn our attention to the task at hand."

Shao looked at Hotaru in surprise. Despite him doing no wrong in his own eyes, he wouldn't expect anyone to stand up for him. Iudicium turned to his student, "They need to be met with Punishment, Hotaru!"

"And they will," Cetrion claimed. "However, you should leave the punishing to their Teachers, Wouldn't you Agree? Besides, the punishment could wait until after our meeting"

Shao and Raiden then turned to Iudicium who seemed Tense and upset at their claims. But he provided no rebuttal and Relented.

"I will accept this for now, but don't expect me to be so forgiving."

Both Raiden and Shao were released from their shackles, letting out a breath of relief that they didn't know they had. They looked up at the Mighty god who turned away from them as he called upon everyone.

"Now then," he began, "We have waisted enough time already."

After he made that brief claim, all five of the elder Gods appeared sat upon large thrones in the distance, as they went into their giant, natural forms. They all had an imposing stature to them as their bodies became Clear and without Color. Upon this new appearance they all began to talk in sync.

**"Now that we have finished our formalities, we can discuss the true reason behind this meeting"** they said in unison, as a large image appeared in the center of the room. Each of the Guardians turned to see not one, but two beings in this image.

**"These beings are foretold to grow unnaturally powerful, using Magic beyond them and even us. If their power is not contained, it could bring Armageddon to all realms" **

Shao looked to the image with a level of Uneasiness. he knew one of them, or at least heard of him and the idea that he had to do something about him had him concerned. Though he made sure that no one would notice his worried expression.

**"Now, despite our power, we swore to never use our power to fight these threats ourselves. Our power is too great, and if not controlled, could cause the destruction of the realms, if not worse..." **

Raiden rolled his eyes at that claim. As elder Gods, their power should be able to Overpower any threat, and trying to hold it back made him question their true capabilities as gods.

**"So, due to such we task you all to work in allegiance. None can beat these beings in Sole Kombat, but through a Joint effort, you can defeat them."**

They all stood from their thrones as they began to shout,

**"Stop them! Stop them and prevent Armageddon! Argus and Onaga will not stand!"**


End file.
